Of Pirate Quests and Treasure Chests
by harrypotter4ever
Summary: Jack now understands the meaning of 'Not all treasure is silver and gold'. fun POTC fanfic. pg13 for slight language
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello! We're back with full force in our SECOND fic! YAY! For those of you who haven't read our works before, we are two girls sharing one account, cause ONE OF US can write, and ONE OF US can actually operate a computer! Raven and Talon! Raven  
  
Sorry 'bout starting this one in the midst of LGG (check it out if you like SG) but we both saw POtC and LOVED it! We HAD to do this one! Thus far, there's no real storyline. It's one of those "Walking into the mists" stories. Basically, Jack gets a daughter (well used fic idea) named Jade (also well used.). Well, enjoy! Talon  
  
Chapter 1 Prologue  
  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as the cool sea breezes wafted over his dirty face. Freedom at sea, the one thing he craved that he truly received. Freedom! No ties, no worries. . . . no crew. . . .damn he was going to kill Barbossa someday! How dare that cheating blighter commit mutiny under his nose like that!? A squall rang from the tiny cabin, of his tiny stolen ship. Jack cursed and leapt down from the crow's nest (which wasn't a too terribly long drop) and stormed into the bedroom, cursing every word he knew a baby oughtn't hear. Why had he picked up the vile creature? He glanced at the small child screaming on his bed. Because it was old Bootstrap who saved her. Gently, Jack gathered the unnamed baby into his arms. Immediately, she quieted.  
A couple of weeks ago, Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl had visited Tortuga, where, much to Jack's distaste, an old acquaintance, Caroline Ramose, had shoved this bundle of joy into his arms, and stormed off. The infant had his eyes.  
When Barbossa led the mutiny to steal the ship, old Bootstrap Bill managed to get the baby to safety, and the crew was none the wiser she had even been onboard! After Jack got off the becursed island, he'd retrieved the baby and stolen a small ship, which was, in all likelihood, more of a boat than a ship!  
"Ow! Dammit child, don't pull my bloody hair!" The ex-captain lifted the girl to his eyes. Why a girl? Why couldn't he have had a boy? This one was bound to end up like Anamarie! Who, come to think of it, had a rather nice ship he might be able to. . . . . borrow when the occasion struck him best!  
'I still don't know what to call you." He stated, holding the child at arms length. After a moment, he considered his love for treasure. "Jade." He decided, and little Jade Sparrow gave a slight giggle. "Yes, Jade." He felt his old worn-out heart soften. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all! He grinned and brought the baby closer to his chest. She cooed and giggled, and eventually fell deep into slumber. He subconsciously began planning her future. She wouldn't have a proper education, just whatever he could think to teach her, but she'd be the best pirate in the Caribbean. With the exception of himself and Bootstrap, of course! He smiled deeply as he set her down on the bed. Who ever knew that something so unlike treasure, could be as priceless as her. Who knew that something priceless could ever soften his heart, rather than harden it? Precious as imported jade, that's what she was.  
Jack shook his head, cursing his softness and heading back up to the crow's nest.  
  
So? Whaddaya think? Please tell us or we'll resurrect Barbossa! 'Course, at this point in the story, Barbossa isn't even dead. Don't worry, next chappie is after the movie. Raven  
  
I'm rather proud of my work, thank you very much! Raven, er, helped. She posted it. and helped. A little. Now, be a darling lad or poppit and R&R!  
Talon 


	2. Old Friends

Author's notes. Yay! The real story begins! And, before that, a special interview with Jack Sparrow!-Raven  
  
CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! Why is that so hard for you????-Jack  
  
Yes, Jack, we know, we know.-Talon  
  
Anyway, why are you making me look soft?? And, for that matter, why wasn't I drinking rum?? Where was all the rum in the story? I can't be in a story without any rum!!  
  
Don't worry Jack, the rum will come soon enough *snickers*-Talon  
  
Whatever, dirty pirate-Raven  
  
I heard that! And it's CAPTAIN Dirty Pirate, or whatever. Savvy?-Jack  
  
Chapter 1 Old friends  
  
"Jack." Gibbs said, taking a swig of rum. Jack rolled his eyes at Gibbs's lack of "Captain". "We all know you're crazy, Jack. And, we all know never to question you. But, why the bloody Earth are we going to port Arthur, when we could be out treasure hunting?" "Never, ever question an insane man, Gibbs." Jack replied, eying the bottle of rum. "We're out of rum, all save for the bottle you're wasting. And besides, Will and Elizabeth just had twins, and I mean to wish them good tidings!" "And, are you taking. . ." "Yes, Gibbs, I'm taking Jade." There was a brief pause, then: "Jack, why do you always drop her off on her own whenever you do anything halfway dangerous? After all, Jack. She's thirteen, practically a woman! You can't shelter her forever!" "Thirteen is an unlucky age, Gibbs." "You never were superstitious about anything, why all of a sudden about this?" Jack was silent for a moment. "I have my reasons. And I seriously doubt she's lived an all too sheltered life. As long as I don't put her in a corset, I think she'll be fine!" "Why haven't you ever told anybody about her? It's like she doesn't exist, except to the crew!" "I have my reasons, Gibbs. Like I said, never question a crazy man! I doubt you'll ever remember that!" "But, why show her off to the Turner's now?" "And that confirms my last statement!" Jack drawled, glaring. Gibbs just shrugged and strolled off, taking another swig of rum. "So, Dad!" Jade Sparrow said one night to the lump of a figure in the bed next to her own. Her father grunted and rolled over in his sleep. "Dad!" Jack didn't respond. Jade reached over and yanked the blankets off of him. "Give 'em back, Jade!" he grunted. "Are you finally going to let me meet somebody new?" Jack grunted again and made a swipe for the blankets. "Not until you answer my question!" "Yes! Now give 'em back, or you won't!" jade grinned and threw the blankets at his face, snuggling under her own warm quilts. Jack sighed and wrapped himself in his covers, warming himself against the chilling spring nights on the sea. He was suddenly regretting his choice to take her. It was all right for a man to dress as a pirate, because not all who dressed as one were one. But anyone with half the sense of Will Turner could guess she was a pirate. She could be hanged, or imprisoned. He couldn't stand to have that happen to her. He may not have truly loved her mother, but he by hell loved Jade!  
"Oh, stop it!" he told himself firmly. "It's like Gibbs said! She's not a baby anymore! Heaven knows, her mouth has the experience of my own! And she's been made to swab decks more times than I can count, and, she's got some of the best knots I've ever seen! Yes, she ought to do just fine in the real world, away from this life on ancient decks and tattered sails."  
With these comforting thoughts, ones that might not be truly comforting to a normal civilian, Jack forced himself into a deep slumber.  
Jack grinned his lopsided grin as he examined Jade's sour expression.  
  
"If I have to wear one of those wretched things, and one of those awful corsets to be a lady, I think I'd rather be a man!"  
"Jade, all the women wear them, and, if the situation ever calls for it, you're going to wear a dress!"  
Jade's expression grew darker, as she watched the rest of the crew amble into the tavern. Jack grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her down the crowded, bustling streets, bumping into someone occasionally, but not bothering to apologize, instead, bothering to relieve them of their heavy wallets that he was sure had to be a burden on them!  
Nonchalantly, she rapped his fist on the whitewashed doors of the governer's mansion. The doors swung open, revealing a rosy looking maid, who abruptly screamed and slammed the doors shut. Jade had decided that now was the time to irritate her father.  
"Dad! I think she's scared of you!"  
"Yes Jade, she is!" He knocked again. No answer.  
"Dad, she isn't answering!"  
"No Jade, she isn't!"  
"Can I go for a swim in the bay?"  
"No, Jade, you can't."  
"Can I join the crew in the tavern?"  
"No, Jade, you can't!"  
"Can I do something remotely interesting?"  
"No Jade, you can't!"  
"Can I climb the rose trellis?"  
"No Jade, you can't!"  
"Can I break into the house so we don't have to wait out here?"  
"No, Jade, that wouldn't be polite!"  
"You never taught me to be polite!"  
"Just pretend I did, and shut-up, savvy?"  
The door finally opened, and abruptly, Jade hid behind her father. She wasn't used to meeting new people, because of her father's crazed paranoia.  
"Jack!" an excited voice exclaimed.  
"Will!" Jack replied, taking Will's hand. They shook roughly. "I heard about the little ones and had to come over to get a look at them. And I need a new sword, by the way, my old one's rusted." Will chuckled and shook his head. "Well, come in, come in. And I hope this visit will be a long one, since you helped me get back Elizabeth two years ago, you've been in and out constantly!"  
"Well, I couldn't leave Jade alone all by herself!" Jack said, taking a step inside. Jade followed, carefully concealing herself behind her father.  
"Jade?" Will asked. "Have you finally found yourself a girl?"  
"In a manner of speaking. Caroline wasn't the one for me, but the daughter is one helluva good pirate!"  
"Daughter?"  
"Jade!" jack said sternly, still facing Will. "Stop hiding behind my bloody back! You don't have to practice camouflage in the house of a friend!" Jade stalked out from behind Jack's back, to get her first look at the shocked face of Will Turner.  
  
Cool, huh? R&R, please!-Talon  
  
Why didn't I get any rum! You gave Gibbs rum!-Jack  
  
*snickers*-Raven 


	3. Jade Sparrow's Worst Nightmare

Sorry bout the bad editing on the last one. We honestly have no idea what happened. We're gonna clear this one up so there's no more confusion!- Talon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jade Sparrow's Worst Nightmare  
  
"I would never have believed it!" Will exclaimed incredulously. "Jack Sparrow! The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has a daughter!"  
  
"Yes, Yes, Will. I have a daughter."  
  
"Well, where did she come from, where was she two years ago?"  
  
"YOU REALIZE I AM HERE, DON'T YOU?" Jade cried, overcoming her shyness. It was then that Mrs. Elizabeth Turner walked in, holding two sleeping infants. First, she cried 'Jack!' Then focused on the source of all the noise.  
  
"J-Jack? Who is that?" Mrs. Turner asked, just as shocked as Will.  
  
"My daughter. You never met a less ladylike child!" Elizabeth just stared. After a moment, she regained her dignity and said:  
  
"Well, we were going to have a-a-a party tonight, to celebrate the birth of the twins. You and the rest of the crew could come if you like!"  
  
Jack bowed deeply and replied. "We'd love to." Then, gave her a strange look, which obviously meant something to Elizabeth, who promptly suggested something about grooming to Jack, who also accepted. Jade, however, was too preoccupied to notice any of this. Why would anyone ever need such a big house? And so. . . . .clean! Suddenly, she heard Elizabeth say " Are you sure Anamarie doesn't need some as well?"  
  
"Nah!" Jack replied. "She, believe it or not, can actually be a lady! I mean, she has a dress and a hairbrush and everything!" Elizabeth giggled, and a maid, the same rosy-cheeked one who was scared of Jack, entered.  
  
"Maria, would you please take Jade here to prepare for the party tonight?" Maria nodded and took Jade gently by the hand.  
  
"Dad!?" she demanded, having no clue as to what exactly was going on. Jack bent down so he was level with her eyes.  
  
"Jade, dearest daughter, treasure trove, my favorite girl in the world? You remember how I said, you might need to wear a dress?"  
  
"No!" Jade cried. "Nuh-uh! No possible way you're getting me into a dress!" But her rants were cut short as Maria dragged her down the hall, with a surprisingly firm grip. Jade, not to be discouraged, shouted every word she'd ever picked up from her father right back at him. Maria commented on unladylike language, and Jade informed her that she was a pirate, not a lady!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Jack!" Elizabeth said, taking a seat beside Will on the couch opposite that on which the old pirate sat. "Tell us everything."  
  
"About. . . ."  
  
"Jade! You drunken pirate!"  
  
"What can I say? 'Bout fourteen years ago, I met a lovely young lady called Caroline Ramose. 'Bout a year later, we docked in Tortuga and she shoved Jade into my arms and stormed off. 'Bout a week after that, your dad, Will, sent 'er someplace safe, just before I got marooned. When I finally got off that island, I went and got her, for reasons I still don't understand, stole a boat, and raised her ever since! Kept 'er hidden, so as to protect her, occasionally sending her someplace safe and picking her up later! I'd just sent her off so I could steal a ship, and that's when I met you! From then on, you know the story, then I came back, got her, and it's been the same, 'cept with a family."  
  
"And why didn't you ever tell us about her?" Will asked, brows furrowed. Jack shrugged.  
  
"I didn't know whether or not I could trust you, I figured we might never see each other again, so it really didn't matter."  
  
"And all those other visits?"  
  
"Didn't seem right important."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Will, you ask as many questions as Gibbs, you know that? Now just felt like the right time, savvy?"  
  
"I suppose there's nothing else I can say."  
  
"So, Elizabeth. Can this Maria of yours really turn me Jade into a lady?"  
  
"Considering the fact that poor Jade was raised by you Jack, I'd say she has her work cut out for her, but I have complete coincidence that Maria can do it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OW! BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"What's wrong, miss?"  
  
"YOU'RE ATTACKING ME BLOODY HAIR WITH A BLOODY HAIRBRUSH! AND YA RUINED ME HAIR BEFORE THAT! LOOK AT MY BEADS AND WRAPS! IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO GET 'EM ALL BACK IN! AND THEN YOU LATHERED IT UP IN ALL THOSE STUPID-SMELLING SOAPS-"  
  
"Miss, I'm simply preparing you for the party! And you have to admit, the nice hot bath was rather nice!"  
  
Jade didn't answer, flinching as the brush pulled at her many tangles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOW what're you doin'!?"  
  
"It's make-up, miss!"  
  
"You wiped off my kohl! That stuff's the only thing keepin' my eyes from burning in the sun!"  
  
"You can apply some more later!"  
  
"And what the hell is that?!"  
  
"Lipstick, miss. And before you ask, this is eye shadow, and this is powder!"  
  
"I know what powder is!"  
  
After about ten minutes of applying make-up, Maria tackled the nails.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Lady, you are NOT getting me into one of THOSE things!"  
  
Maria held up a lovely, blue-embroidered white dress and corset.  
  
"Uh, maybe not just yet. . ." she muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OW! What the-OW- BLOODY-OW!"  
  
"I'm waxing your legs and tweezing your eyebrows, miss! Of course, the latter is already quite thin."  
  
"Listen, I don't know anything about latters or platters or anything like that for the matter! But, damn woman, WHY ARE YOU RIPPING THE HAIR OFF ME LEGS?!"  
  
"Because that's what's expected of a lady!"  
  
"I already told ya, I ain't a lady!"  
  
Maria couldn't help but smirk on the inside as she pulled the cloth again.  
  
"OW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Like it or not, you're going to put it on!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please Miss, they're quite fashionable in London."  
  
"Look around! We ain't IN London!"  
  
"Please-"  
  
"I AIN'T PUTTIN' ON A CORSET! OR a dress for that matter!"  
  
"Miss Sparrow! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way! All day, we've been doing this the hard way!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Two hours after going into the bedroom, Jade came out, and Jack could hardly recognize her. Before, she'd looked almost like a long-haired boy in tattered, too-big clothes, dull boots, greasy skin and hair, and brown fingernails. She came out with now clean, brushed hair in a bun, a powdered, make-upped face, red fingernails, and a ladylike air. Her five tarnished earrings (two in one ear, three in the other) had been replaced by two small pearls, and her dirty necklaces and bracelets had been replaced by new shiny ones. Most shocking of all, she was wearing a. . . .a. . . a dress! An embroidered, ladylike dress!  
  
"I couldn't get her into a corset" he heard Maria whisper to Elizabeth.  
  
"You can hardly get me into one." he heard Elizabeth reply. "You did very well, Maria!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good, huh? Yup! I'm proud! Listen, any feedback or advice would be wonderful!-Talon  
  
And could you please spread the word around? I don't care what you have to do. . . Dance naked in the streets with your hair on fire singing "A Pirate's Life For Me" if you have to, just please spread the word bout this story!-Raven  
  
See that lovely blue button on the bottom? Press it! Go on, press it! You know you want to! Press it and submit your review!-talon 


	4. The Party Affair

Sorry for the wait, I was *coughs* erm. banned from ff.net. so, here is the chapter!-Raven  
  
*grumbles* oh well, least it is up!!-Talon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The party affair  
  
Although the preparation had been rather unpleasant, Jade had to admit that the party itself was quite enjoyable! The waiters came by every few minutes to set foods and delicacies on the table as they were prepared, and the band played melodious tunes. This would have all been nice, if Jade had actually been a lady, raised to appreciate the entirety of it all. Off on the other side of the room, she could hear her father crying:  
  
"No rum!? Will! What kind of party is this, if there isn't any rum!?" Jade chuckled at her father's odd, odd love for rum. Not that she had anything against it of course; it was just that, she could go much longer without it.  
  
When she was sure no one was watching, she pulled out her favorite dagger, which she'd smuggled under that ridiculously large dress, and began scraping nonexistent dirt out from under her already clean fingernails.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" a handsome young voice asked. Jade was sure he was addressing another, and stalked off, not wanting to end up watching the gushy serenade between him and his miss. When she'd picked a nice, secluded spot in the corner, pulling out her dagger again and watching Anamaria with a grin, as the pirate woman indeed was wearing a starched, yellow, dress, the same voice asked again. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Jade whirled around and found herself facing a sandy-haired boy of about fourteen, bowing slightly.  
  
"Shouldn't you ask my father first?" she inquired haughtily. He lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"I don't see your father anywhere!" he said coolly. Jade grinned, embarrassed that she was actually attracted to him, and took his outstretched hand. He bowed again, as did she, before she remembered that she was supposed to act like a lady, and curtsied.  
  
"Damn that's weird!" she thought, as she pulled out her skirt and did the dip. "Curtsying is really weird!"  
  
Gently, he took both her hands and began to lead her in a waltz she didn't know, when. . .  
  
"'Scuse me!" a slightly slurred voice, obviously trying to mask it's anger. "I b'lieve the tradition is to ask the father before you can dance with the daughter!"  
  
The boy froze dead in the middle of a step, gawking fixedly at Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Y-y-you're his daughter!?"  
  
Jade winced, and felt herself flush.  
  
"Yeah." she mumbled. "Got the mark of a sparrow me self! On me left arm."  
  
"Jade Sparrow!" Jack said proudly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And, now, I can't have me pride and joy dancing with a tradition breaker!"  
  
The boy turned bright scarlet and walked slowly away. Jade turned heel to glare at her father.  
  
"Dad!" she cried, not meaning to draw the attention of several curious onlookers, but not caring. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"I'm just looking out for you, savvy?"  
  
"I don't need looking after! I'm thirteen! I can take care of meself!"  
  
"Not always!"  
  
"In you're opinion, I can't EVER take care of meself! You never let me go anywhere at all dangerous, you always drop me off with one of your little friends! You're so damn overprotective, dad!"  
  
"I just care for your well being, love!"  
  
"Come off it, dad! We both know you wouldn't 'ave cared if I lived or bloody died if mom hadn't shoved me in your arms and stormed off! I doubt you cared then! The only time you started caring about me was when I was your only company, who wasn't trying to kill or rob you! Back then, you couldn't wait for me to grow up! Now, you can't seem to let me! I just want to be meself! NOT just Jack Sparrow's invisible daughter!" Jade let out an angry cry and stormed off, leaving Jack to stand in the aftermath of her fit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the party went on without a hitch. They all sat, ate, (during this period, Jade refused to speak to her overprotective father) toasted the new twins (a boy and girl, William and Emily) and then got up to dance some more. Jack watched the dancing as he leaned against a wall. At this point, nobody would dare come near Jade, either for their distaste of a pirate, or their fear of her father's wrath. After about a half an hour of this rude seclusion, she sat down at the table to speak with Anamaria, who had taken a break from all the dancing. Jack suddenly realized that Anamaria had been like a second mother to Jade. During all those years of concealment, Anamaria always knew about her, and always had a hand in raising her. Jade had never once mentioned her of being overprotective!  
  
"Jack." Will sat politely, leaning against the wall next to his friend. Jack just grunted, his eyes still on Jade.  
  
"Will." he said, after a few seconds. "Do I strike you as. . .overprotective?"  
  
"I hate to say it, old friend, but, yes."  
  
"I just want what's best for her!" he sighed.  
  
"Don't we all, Jack! My father wanted what's best for me, and look where I ended up!"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing! A big house, a lovely wife, two beautiful children, and a reputation as the best blacksmith in all of Port Royal!"  
  
"Never meeting him, being brought up by another family, nearly killed in a shipwreck, and a cursed coin as a parting gift!"  
  
"You've changed Will!" Jack said. "You used to be such an optimist!"  
  
Will chuckled, glancing in the direction of Elizabeth.  
  
"Can I ask you for a favor, Will?" Jack asked, drawing the blacksmith's attention from his wife.  
  
"Anything, Jack!"  
  
Jack paused, then.  
  
"Th-the way she looked at me when she said those things! It was like she really hated me, like I really was doing, something wrong in her upbringing! She didn't know what it was to be a woman until this afternoon!"  
  
"Jack, she really does love being a pirate!"  
  
"I know. About that favor, Will. Could you. . . take care of her for a while? I don't know if it'll be days, or weeks, but I'm going off to pillage again, and I still don't want her with me! This time at least, I want her to know how to be a lady as long as I'm gone."  
  
"I'd love to, Jack. But, how do you expect her to stay? I mean, by the impression of her thus far, she'll jump into the ocean and swim to the Pearl before she'd let you leave here to become a lady!"  
  
"I know Will, but I just want her to experience a better life for at least a couple of weeks."  
  
"Of course, Jack!"  
  
"Thanks, Will!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Jade." Jack said the next day, on the docks. "I want you to have this!"  
  
He pulled a small necklace out of his pocket. Just a bit larger than a choker, and just a bit smaller that a typical chain.  
  
"This is for you! I found it on the Pearl when I first got her, on one of the lower decks. It's beads have got jade, as rare as yourself, gold, as priceless as yourself, and all strung on on silk threads, fine as yourself!"  
  
Jade took the necklace into her hands, grinning, wondering why on earth he was giving it to her now, and why he had insisted she wear a dress. The bits of jade had tiny, intricate carvings, and the gold was shaped in complex patterns that made her head spin. Immediately, she put it on. Jack grinned and said:  
  
"You be a polite young lady, now!"  
  
"Why? Dad, you never taught me to-"  
  
Sudden realization struck her like a mallet.  
  
"No, dad, please!"  
  
Jack had stood up, said his farewells to the Turners, and begun heading back to the ship.  
  
"I'll be back for yah! Don't worry!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
By now he'd already untied the Pearl from the dock and boarded the ship, with an unreadable expression etched on his face. Jade struggled against the firm, steady grip of Will Turner, who eventually had to grab her with both hands to keep her from jumping in the waters and swimming back to her life. She was afraid, afraid of changing, of staying here, in Port Royal. As the Black Pearl shrunk slowly, but close enough to hear shouts, she threw every nasty word she knew at him. Every word he constantly reminded her not to say, and yet every word he said himself. She even tossed his gesture back at him.  
  
Dammit, dad! You never take me with you! You always abandon me in one hellish port or another!" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, smearing the blush and powder she despised so. "Just take me with you!" she sobbed "Stop tryin' to change me! Let me go with you!"  
  
When the Pearl finally shrank to nothing on the horizon, Jade allowed the Turners to lead her back to their uncomfortably big house. As they started down the streets, she stopped suddenly, ripped off her necklace and threw it onto the beach, where the waters could wash it away, and screaming "I hate you!" Then, with a heavy heart, she let the Turners lead her back to their house, where, doubtlessly, she would be changed into the lady she'd never wanted to become.  
  
Awwww, poor Jade, I feel so sorry for her-Raven  
  
But poor Jack too, he didn't get any rum *giggle* and, ( his daughter is mad at him.-Talon  
  
Uh? Did I 'ear my name?-Jack  
  
He found the wine, didn't 'e?-Raven  
  
*sigh* yes-Talon 


	5. Of Passing Days

Disclaimer: erm. e forgot to do the disclaimer in earlier chapters. as much as we want Jack and Will *grins* we can't have them in any way shape or form.*sigh*-Raven  
  
DON'T SUE!!-Talon  
  
Hey lookie! We got two chapters up before school!-Raven  
  
Hey, I never got any rum!-Jack  
  
*rolls eyes*-Talon  
  
Chapter4  
  
Of passing days  
  
  
  
Two days later, Jade was still moping about the Turner's mansion. She only ate when ordered to, and even then, nibbled. She never came inside, save when she either had to use the bathroom, or was too exhausted to stay out anymore, or when she was downright ordered. There really wasn't any point to it. Each morning, she would get up, Maria would help her get changed, and make-upped (Jade even let the maid give her a corset, figuring that, if she passed out, she might wake up on the Pearl, or her father might come save her from the waters as he had for Elizabeth), then she would nibble at some eggs, and wait outside, always watching the bay. Once, she went with Elizabeth to go drop off some lunch for Will, then went shopping for a bit. Not that it cheered her up any. Eventually, the days started to seem to tick away, though she couldn't decide whether they felt more like eons, for how long away the next one always seemed, or seconds, for how uselessly they were spent, accomplishing little, nothing useful or interesting happening. Soon, she lost count altogether, always watching the ocean. The cold, glassy, uncaring ocean.  
  
  
  
After a time, she donned her old clothes (which had been washed spotless, a feat she never would have imagined possible) and climbed a large tree, perfect for climbing, with a magnificent view of the ocean. She took nothing with her, she never did, save for a small linen bag of treasures, carrying her beads and ribbons that had been wrapped up in her hair, her old, tarnished jewelry that Maria had also polished, (the maid woman really loved for everything to be absolutely spotless!)her dagger, the old red kerchief identical to her father's the she used to wear in her hair, her small supply of kohl, and a couple of lucky shells she'd had since she was three. Altogether, she must have looked very odd. A clean young lady, with soft, brushed hair, a linen bag, and a touch of make-up, wearing newly-cleaned, battered, old clothes a pirate or a sailor boy might be caught wearing. She had no idea whether it was the eleventh or eight day gone, but she knew it had been too long. This wasn't the life for her! Not solid, still ground with dresses on stupid wire frames and suffocating corsets! She wanted to be back on the Pearl, away from that charming boy, and all the other girlish things she'd never experienced!   
  
  
  
A glint of gold caught her eye on the beach next to the docks. Treasure? Perhaps a doubloon or a ring! No. . . . It was only that stupid necklace. Jade felt a sudden, inexplicable desire to visit the beach. Looking over her shoulder and seeing no one, she slipped out of the branches, pulled out her kerchief, rapped it around her head, and dashed off toward the ocean.  
  
When she'd reached it, the jade-gold necklace had washed up onto the sands, filthy and wet. Gingerly, she cleaned it in the ocean water and held it up close to her face. Again, the designs made her head spin in their complexity. And somehow, she felt again as hopeless and powerless as she had when she'd seen Jack Sparrow's retreating back, leaving her behind. The memories pounded in her head, summoning hot tears, but she fought the urge to throw the necklace back into the churning waters of the sea. Boys, as she was pretending to be one now, did not act so emotional! Hell, she! Jade Sparrow did not act so emotional! Carefully, she stowed the jewelry in her bag and headed quietly back to the Turner residence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More days ticked aimlessly by, and Jade visited the docks each and every day. Of course, not always wearing her pirate clothes, as Maria wouldn't permit it, but often in a ridiculously hot dress. Few treasures like the jade necklace, which she wore every day, turned up. But nevertheless, the sound and smell of the ocean comforted her.  
  
  
  
It was on one of these expeditions that she saw it. A gargantuan ship, not like anything of the royal navy was out there, heading slowly but surely toward Port Royal. Although the flag was down, she recognized the ship. Enemy pirates. Immediately, she found herself dashing for the blacksmith's shop. Throwing open the door, she ran in, not caring about the soot and dirt that now covered the dress.  
  
  
  
"Turner!" she yelled. "It's pirates, Mr. Turner! Pirates! They had their flags down but I recognized 'em! Hurry! We've gotta tell someone!"  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute, slow down!" a rather filthy Will Turner said, abandoning the sword he had been making. "How did you see this ship, anyway?"  
  
  
  
"I've been going down to the docks for a few days now." she said, not caring how mad her father would be when Will told him this. "The point is, there's pirates coming to Port Royal and we have to stop them!"  
  
  
  
Throwing on a halfway decent-looking coat, Will followed her outside, and to the docks. Cupping his hands over his eyes, he examined the ship.  
  
  
  
"Their flag is down all right!" he said quietly. "I'll go and alert the commodore. You, go home!"  
  
  
  
Jade snorted in her distaste of his order, but ran back to the mansion anyway, feeling somewhat safer now that she knew Port Royal wouldn't be pillaged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade tossed and turned in her bed, clutching her father's necklace like a lifeline to pull her from her wretched dreams. Without the docks to distract her, as she had now been forbidden to return without an escort, her thoughts returned to her father. He always got into some sort of trouble! Always! On more than one occasion, it had been she who had had to break him out of jail. A deafening crash woke her from her slumber! Someone was trying to rob the mansion!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start, only to find that Will's place on the bed was empty. Where could he have possibly gone? It was then that she heard the clang of sword against sword at the doorway. She glanced out the window. The rest of Port Royal was peacefully sleeping, unaware of the madness taking place in her house. So, whoever it was was targeting the Turners! Throwing a robe over her silken gown, she grabbed Smiley and William and dashed to Jade's bedroom, to find the girl fully dressed in her pirate's clothes, holding the sword Will had given her a few days ago, that she'd never bothered to touch. Now she stood, sword gleaming in the moonlight, eyes transfixed on the door.  
  
  
  
"Go hide, Miss Elizabeth! Dad may not have let me near danger, but I damn well know how to protect someone!"  
  
  
  
Maria burst into the room, shutting all the doors and locking them, her face looking as frightened as it had two years ago, when Barbossa had come. She narrowly missed a beheading from a high-strung Jade, who had mistaken her to be a bandit.   
  
Bang!  
  
  
  
A shot was fired, and they all heard a scream of pain, Will's scream of pain. Elizabeth gasped, but Maria muffled the sound as best she could.  
  
  
  
"Where are all the other servants, Maria?" she whispered.  
  
"Down hiding in the cellar, Miss."  
  
"Why aren't you with them?"  
  
"I'm your personal maid! I couldn't leave you alone!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, comforted by at Maria's loyalty.   
  
Crash!  
  
The doors splintered as they fell to the floor. Pirates Elizabeth had never seen before burst in, only to be met with Jade's cold blade. One by one, however, they overpowered her, and she fell to the floor, knocked out by a tall gangling man holding shards of a vase. Tossing the valuable aside, he came and grabbed Elizabeth, knocking a screaming Maria aside. The man carried Elizabeth much in the same manner he carried Jade. Like a sack of potatoes, all the way to his ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will awoke the next morning with a pain in his ribs. Gently, he touched them, only to cry out on pain, where the bullet had just scraped against his skin. That was going to make it hard to walk. Suddenly, he remembered all that had happened the previous night. Two pirates had carried Jade and Elisabeth out, along with the children. He had tried to go after them, but a burly man about twice as strong as he was, had taken advantage and knocked him out. They were gone! He could see through the open doors that the pirates had left. He had to get help! Not the commodore, he wouldn't go after them. But he couldn't do it alone! Will's thoughts immediately flashed to Jack. That old pirate was sure to help him! He had, after all, mentioned to Will exactly which ports and cities he was heading to! Will sat up, panting, his vision blurred through the pain of the shot. He'd never thought anything this awful could ever happen to Port Royal again!  
  
Oh no! Another cliffy!-Talon  
  
But me daughter!!! *tries to attack raven and talon* where be ye takin' her??-Jack  
  
*grins evilly* id don' know Jack, we'll just havta see-Raven  
  
Oh, and thank you for all the reviews everyone! If we can get that many for this chapter, then we will try to write! We promise!-Talon and Raven 


	6. The Adventure Begins!

Chapter 5  
  
The adventure begins!  
  
"Excuse me, sir." a young woman said to a man with a large feathered hat covering his face. "Are you waiting for someone? The docks really aren't an ideal place to saty in a small town like this!"  
  
"Lock your doors, bar your windows, and get to safety. Pirates are coming tonight, so it would be best if you stayed indoors for a while.  
  
"Pirates!" the woman gasped, dashing back to the town to alert everyone else, leaving Will to sit there, waiting for the Pearl to show. Hours crept by, and still, Jack hadn't come. So, Will still sat, looking inconspicuous, as he'd brought a small boat rather than anything noticeable. Was this not the port Jack had planned on hitting next? Around six o'clock, she appeared over the horizon, creeping toward land like some sort of black predator. Will grinned. Finally!  
  
The pirates slowly crept onto the land as the light faded, Will, caught in one of the shadows.  
  
  
  
"This is odd." one of Jack's men muttered. "They're usually outside at this hour!"  
  
"See if any of the doors are unlocked." Jack said coolly. "I think someone's tipped them off!"  
  
Will, feeling that this was the opportune moment, picked up his crutch and hobbled off toward Jack, a feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" he said in a businesslike manner.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow! Is that so hard? Captain Jack- oh, 'ello Will. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Elizabeth's been captured again!"  
  
Jack snorted, suppressing a laugh. "Again? That lass really does have trouble staying put, doesn't she? You remember that incident a couple of months ago?"  
  
"They've taken the children, too! I need you to help me track them!"  
  
"They're not on the Pearl, Will! And what possible motivation would I have to go after her with you?"  
  
"You'd have the satisfaction of seeing her safe and sound with my children in my house."  
  
"Will, you know that won't sway me."  
  
"I'll give you my hat!"  
  
Jack raised one eyebrow, as though seriously considering this. Will sighed. It was time to bring in the real motivation.  
  
"They took Jade, too."  
  
Jack's other eyebrow shot up in rage.  
  
"Crew!" he shouted. "We're not going to get anything out of this place! Back onto the ship! We're going on a little adventure!"  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl stopped trying to break into the impenetrable houses and headed back to the ship. Will made to follow them, but was stopped by Jack after only a few steps.  
  
"Will!" he cried. "What happened exactly? Why do ya need a crutch?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Will mumbled, limping onto the Black Pearl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade cursed up a storm, tryin' to bust open the doors that contained herself and Elizabeth within the small cabin aboard the Rose Serpent. Damn fool name, in her opinion. Serpents weren't rosy! When she's cursed herself hoarse, Jade sighed and sat down on the bed. The whole time she'd been cooped up in the mansion, she'd just thought that then feel of a ship rolling beneath her feet, the sea spray wetting her hair, would comfort her. But this was not the Black Pearl, it wasn't right! It felt alien, unnatural!  
  
Pulling out the linen bag, which she actually kept with her while she slept, she pulled out her beads and started stringing them back in her hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elisabeth asked, staring intently at her.  
  
"Well, screaming won't do me any good anymore, so, since there's nothing else to do, I figure I'll fix my hair!" she knotted the end and went about wrapping another strand in a dirty blue piece of fabric. Elisabeth sighed and brought her children closer to her, as though to shield them from all of this. As Jade strung her hair, she couldn't help but wonder who the hell would do something like this! After all, why would pirates leave an entirely wealthy port in perfect condition, save for the kidnapping of a woman, two infants, and a teenager?  
  
When she finished stringing her hair, (feeling all the while more and more like her old self) she applied some kohl around her eyes and wrapped her head in her kerchief. A while back, she'd wanted a hat, but he had said she was too young for a nice big hat like his own, so she'd settled for a dagger for her birthday instead. Gingerly, she picked up the sword and frowned. She hadn't been able to stop them. Maybe she just wasn't good enough after all! So, she'd just have to become a better swordsman!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! All advice, requests, and flames welcomed. Though we'd not prefer the lattermost! The first two are what we like the most!)-talon  
  
*laughs*, the crew never got to plunder!-Raven  
  
But why jade? Why did they have to take jade? And, you know, I DO like will's hat!-Jack  
  
Oh, and everybody, thank you for so many review! It's really nice of you! And, could you possibly give some ideas to us? Pleeeeeeeze?, and, if you want us to email you when the next chapter comes out, then put your email in the review.-Raven 


	7. Tyrants and Tears

Chapter 6  
  
Tyrants and tears  
  
"The captain requests your presence, Miss Turner, Miss Sparrow!"  
  
"Well you can tell the captain to go to hell, because I'd rather stay here and practice my throwing skills!" for the last half hour, Jade had been throwing her dagger at the same knot of wood on the wall. "Come to think of it, you can go with him! And be sure to take this pile of crap with you! Rosy Serpent, I ask you!"  
  
The pirate stalked angrily into the room. "I said, the captain requests your presence!" He reached into Elizabeth's arms and wrenched one of the twins from her grasp. It was William. "Now, go to his quarters or you don't get this brat back!" William started squalling, soon joined by Emily.   
  
"Give him back!" Elizabeth screamed, jumping up.  
  
"Shaddup! Go to the captain and you'll get 'im back!"  
  
Reluctantly, the two flowed him out the room, Jade giving him a very rude gesture! In return, he shot her a ruder one, and led them up to a cabin. He stopped just in front of the door, shoved the baby back into his mother's arms, and stalked off. Jade hesitantly opened the door and followed Elizabeth in. There was a large table groaning with food, and behind it was a large, cushy chair, over which they could not see the captain.  
  
"Ah, now you really are Miss Turner!" a deep voice cracked. Elizabeth gasped. Jade rolled her eyes. The chair swiveled around to reveal a plump man in old, tattered clothes.  
  
"Jack killed you!" Elizabeth whispered. "I saw him!"  
  
"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, he did! But you see, there is such a thing as reincarnation! That man who showed you here, he's me first mate! Terribly smart man, and great magician!"  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"What else? Revenge! And about all the gold I can muster!"  
  
"WAIT!" Jade cried. "Are you telling me, that that story me dad's been telling me for the past two years is true!?"  
  
The man turned slowly to face Jade.  
  
"So I suppose the rumor be true, eh poppet? You be a pirate, and the daughter of Jack Sparrow, Ay?"  
  
"Yeah." she replied, pulling up her left sleeve to reveal the P scar and green sparrow tattoo. The man let out a great bark of laughter.  
  
"So yeh are! Yer dad's gonna be here soon! And won't he be happy to see you obeying my every command!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"That necklace ye're wearing! It'd missin' a bead! And I have the bead!" he pulled out a thin chain from inside his coat, and on it was a single bead, identical to the one Jade wore. "That ain't no ordinary necklace! Now, enough with all this! Let's eat!"  
  
"No." Elizabeth said coldly.  
  
"Well, fine be it if you don't want to, miss Turner, but miss Sparrow here will gladly oblige, I'm sure! Won't you?"  
  
Jade's eyes had glazed over, her body slackened, and slowly, she sat down at the table.  
  
"What are you doing to her!?" Elizabeth demanded. Barbossa just sneered and fingered the bead.  
  
"I'd sit down meself if I was you, miss Turner! Or I'm sure Miss Sparrow here will become quite upset, and do something drastic!"  
  
Jade still hadn't moved, but continued to stare off into space. Grudgingly, Elisabeth sat down and cradled the twins, as if to hide them from Barbossa's smirk as he popped a grape into his wide mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack?" Will asked, eyeing his friend intently. "What's wrong."  
  
Jack blinked and shook his head.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry. I just blanked out for a moment, that's all."  
  
Will stepped into Jack's cabin, looking closely at his face.  
  
"You've been crying!"  
  
"No I haven't Will! Just . . . go back to the helm. I'll be fine!" his voice cracked as he spoke, as though it was taking everything he had to hold his emotions inside.  
  
"Jack." Will said, placing a hand on the pirate's shoulder. "We'll get her back, I swear!"  
  
"I'm sure we will. But, I can't help feeling that . . . something just happened, to make it worse!" Jack sighed heavily and got up to look out his small window. "That bed over there was hers. You can tell, it wasn't very comfortable. I just don't know what to do, Will! I mean, how am I supposed to raise her? She's been a pirate her whole life, and I've sheltered her! She thinks she's a boy, but . . . . . she's not! I can't force her to suddenly be a lady, but, becoming a pirate could every well be one of the worst mistakes of my life! And now, I've ruined hers, too!"  
  
"Jack! She's happy just being a pirate with you! Maybe, that's enough for her!"  
  
Jack sighed again, and nodded.  
  
"I suppose, I have been too harsh on her!" he fingered the bracelet (that matched the necklace she wore) around his wrist. There had once been a full set, but the earrings had gone missing. "She is, after all, thirteen! I just hope this wasn't my last mistake!" he bent his head low to his chest and breathed deeply, allowing a new wave of tears to stream down his face. Will understood that it would be best to leave the captain alone, and left the cabin. Jack was relieved to hear him go. He didn't want anyone to see him like this! Broken, miserable, sobbing like a child, and for once, not sarcastic or insane. He was a father, who had failed his daughter. Whoever had taken her would die, or he would die trying!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sort of a filly chapter. Feel free to give us advice, ask us questions, or give us ideas! In fact, we urge you to do so!-Talon  
  
*wipes eyes* poor jack-Raven  
  
And, if you want to be emailed when the next chapter comes out, just tell us that, and give us your email. Okay? 


	8. Hope

Chapter 7  
  
Hope  
  
That night, both Elizabeth and Jade both struggled to remove the necklace, but the strange beads burnt their hands. Jade was cursed!  
  
"Dammit!" she exclaimed, picking up her knife and resuming the knife throwing. Elisabeth only sighed as the children began crying for food. She doubted she could feed them, as she had no food, and, the only other way was. . . . a bit inappropriate to do in front of Jade. So, she could only gather them once again into her arms and lull them to sleep. Jade took no notice and continued tossing her knives.  
  
"Jade." Elizabeth said, gently rocking the twins. "Could you please not do that in front of the twins?"  
  
"What? It's not like I'm gonna hit 'em or anythin'! More likely, I'd end up hittin meself! I'm cursed, remember! This bloody necklace. . . ." Jade sighed, and set the knives down. "I shoulda left it on the beach!"  
  
"Nobody had any way of knowing, Jade."  
  
"Yeah, well, let's face it! I'm no pirate! A pirate coulda told it was cursed if they had half a brain! Sure, I can swab the decks, beat the crap out of a man, and can boast that I'm a decent swordfighter, but I'm not a pirate! I mean, I couldn' protect you or Maria that night, I've never pillaged, and me dad thinks I need to become a lady! I need to get better, but as long as that ba-"  
  
"Jade!"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. I mean, as long as Barbossa's controllin' ev'ry move I make, I'm defenseless! I should be out stealin from a Spanish galleon! They've got loads of gold, Spain! But me dad wouldn' let me! 'Cause 'e was the only one who could take care a me!" Angrily, Jade pounded the back of her head on the wood behind her, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I miss 'im."  
  
"You never had a mother, did you Jade?"  
  
The pirate girl just shook her head and breathed in fast, quick breaths. Elizabeth draped an arm around the girl, and cradled her as if she were her own.  
  
"Don't worry, Jade. As long as I'm here, no harm shall befall you. I promise, someday, I'll find your mother for you. Until then, I'll serve in her place."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Turner." Jade said hoarsely.  
  
"Barbossa won't lay a finger on you."  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked open, and a rather scared looking boy walked in, covered from head to toe in dirt.  
  
"The captain told me to come keep watch over you two." he said hoarsely. "He says, captives need to stick together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cap'n, if you keep pacing your cabin like that, you're gonna wear a hole in yer precious ship!"  
  
"Shut-up, Anamaria!"  
  
"Well, honestly, you really oughta come out for a change!"  
  
"Fine! IF it'll shut that horrible hole in your face!"  
  
The female pirate grinned as Jack stormed out of his cabin, and Jack made a mental note to do something truly evil to her in the future. So, rather than wearing a hole in is cabin, he waited anxiously at the wheel, having no idea whatsoever where the hell they were headed anyway. After a few minutes, however, his anxious energy seemed to disappear. He strode over to the edge, and peered into the water, feeling miserable. How he missed her! His treasure trove. She was the best thing he knew to be living. He remembered the time she had saved his arse from a jail off the coast of Italy. When he hadn't been able to explain that he hadn't stolen from a particularly rich noblewoman (which he had, by the way) because he didn't speak Italian, they'd tossed him in a cell. After his usual ritual of trying to look impressive in front of the other pirates, then, trying to find a way out, then just lying around, bored out of the few wits still remained in his head, a faint song had filled his ears.  
  
"Oh, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" not quite as enjoyable as "A Pirate's Life For Me", he had been, nevertheless glad to hear Jade's voice. And there she was, only nine and carrying a ring of big, rusty keys, a mischievous grin etched on her face.  
  
"Good job, Jade!'' he had cried."Now, give me the keys!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What? Why not!"  
  
You have to say what you know I want you to say!"  
  
"Oh, please, no-"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Oh, all right. I, the infamous Jack Sparrow, need the help of a nine year old girl to get out of jail!"  
  
Jack returned his thoughts to the Pearl and sighed deeply, when he suddenly felt a hand on the lower part of his back, pushing quite hard. The next thing he knew, he was struggling to stay afloat in the icy Atlantic waters, as Anamarie's face laughed above him.  
  
"That's fer mopin' captain!" she yelled.  
  
"ANAMARIE, YOU WENCH! WHEN I GET UP THERE-"   
  
"Well, Jack, you were mopin! And I can't stand mopin!"  
  
"OH, I AIN' MOPNG ANYMORE, ANAMARIE! I'M JUST MAD!"  
  
"Well, it's better than moping!" she called, dropping down a knotted rope. Jack angrily grabbed his hat and climbed up the rope, thinking of several clever ways to kill that woman! Gibbs met him on the deck.  
  
"I am gonna kill her!" Jack muttered, taking the blanket Gibbs had offered him.  
  
"Tha's a good idea, Cap'n! All women on a ship are bad luck."  
  
Jack turned on him.  
  
"What!? Are you sayin' Jade was bad luck?"  
  
"Well, sir. She was a girl!"  
  
"I'm gonna prove to you that women aren' bad luck, Gibbs!" Jack said, stalking off toward him cabin. Gibbs just muttered.  
  
"Now, was that the eighteenth or nineteenth time I saved her life?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack sat, undisturbed in his cabin for several more hours, until the clunk of a crutch interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Jack." Will said urgently. "A storm's blowing in from the northeast."  
  
Jack cursed.  
  
"Also." Will went on. "We think we've found traces of Jade. A ship called the Rosy Serpent has just pillaged a small harbor, and it's said that they had two women with them. One, hardly old enough to have grown out of her childhood, and the other, fully grown with two small infants."  
  
Jack's dull eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle with an immediate burst of energy.  
  
"Well then, Will. We'll just have to get through this storm and we'll find 'em!"  
  
"Well, Jack. It's a very big storm. I-I don't think it's going to be that easy. 


	9. New Events

Chapter 8  
  
New events  
  
"Man the helms!" Jack cried over the roar of the storm. "Seal all doors!" He rushed to and fro, checking to make sure no one fell overboard, and no one neglected their duties. Will personally felt that the familiar strain of being a captain did him some good, if any at all was to be found within this giant of a storm. When the sails had been lowered and furled, Jack pulled out some rope and gave it to Gibbs, ordering him to tie everyone tightly to the mast. Gibbs nodded, and grabbed the nearest of the pirates. It was then that the Pearl gave a mighty lurch, and Jack went sliding across the deck. Apparently, the storm had traveled a great distance, for with it came pieces of wood and hail, flying across the deck, pummeling Jack in every place it could, as he was unable to defend himself. For a moment or two, they were all sure that if he wasn't dead or unconscious, he would be thrown overboard. But miraculously, he managed to stand, but soon stumbled as a thick stream of blood dribbled from his left calf. Will rushed to his side, giving the old pirate his own crutch. Jack refused it.  
  
"It's only a cut, and you need that more than me." Grudgingly, Will kept his crutch, and Jack went on throwing orders. By that time, all but Gibbs, Will, Jack, and Anamaria had been successfully bound to the mast. Jack limped up to them, and wrapped the thick length of rope around Gibbs, securing him safely to the mast, ignoring the booming thunder and stinging rain. The ship gave another lurch, sending all of them toppling down to the deck. Simultaneously, they all tried to get back up, but Jack's leg gave way under him, sending him back down. The Black Pearl was now tossing and turning as monstrous waves threw it over the ocean. Jack was hurled backward, as a thick board from the crow's nest toppled downward, landing with a sickening thud on his right arm. It was impossible to tell whether the next clap of thunder, ar Jack's yell was louder. The pearl leapt again, and the captain was sent hurtling over the edge of the lower deck. At first, they all thought he had completely gone overboard, but a single struggling brown hand, clutching the side proved them wrong.  
  
"Jack!" Anamaria and Will cried, dashing over to him, trying to stay upright against the storm. Jack's bloody leg dipped in and out of the water, probably attracting sharks, and his injured arm was curled in close to his chest, which heaved from the large breaths he took.  
  
"Take my hand!" Will cried over the roaring winds. Jack gave him the sort of look one would give a child who'd just come up with the obviously wrong answer to an equation.  
  
"You never stop suggesting stupid things, d'ya?" Jack yelled over the winds in return. "If I take your arm with the one that's bloody broken, yeh won't be able to keep a holda me! And I obviously can't give yeh me other one!" They were all silent, knowing what came next. "Will! Give Jade me hat! Tell 'er, she's old enough fer one now!"  
  
Gingerly, using his broken arm, which moved at a very odd angle, Jack removed his hat and dropped it onto the soaking deck.  
  
"Jack!" Will called, seeing the failing look in his friend's eyes. "No!"  
  
But the next wave took Jack Sparrow with it, into the ocean, wounded and alone. Will gently lifted the hat from the deck, wincing as his bullet wound stung horribly, and thankful that the rain washed away his tears. All had to now be lost. He had lost Jade, the girl he had come to see as a daughter, hi own children, his wife Elizabeth, and his good friend Jack, perhaps the only man that could find them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?" Jade spat, eyeing the strange boy.  
  
"David." he replied in a hoarse voice.  
  
"How did you end up here?"  
  
"I was from the last port. When they came, I tried to stop them, but they beat me and brought me aboard. I don't know how long I've been asleep. Who are you?"  
  
Jade sniffed loudly and threw her knife again, and it landed just inches from his ear, muttering 'a regular goody goody!' Elizabeth glared at her, and welcomed David to come and sit on the shabby bed beside them. As he sat, Jade let out a cry and clutched her forehead.  
  
"Was it something I did?" he asked, obviously terrified of this only partially sane girl.  
  
"Jade!" Elizabeth said timidly, placing a hand on the girl's back.  
  
"He's trying to do it again!" she said hoarsely. "He's trying to control me!  
  
~*~  
  
ok, a filly chapter. Listen, go ahead and read our other stories, tell your buds about them, and review. Now if you don't mind, I have to go hide the wine!-Talon 


	10. Brooding

Disclaimer: Sorry of we don't put this on all chapters, bte anything u don't recognize, is probably ours, and anything you DO recognize, is, unfortunately, not ours. and the fact that Will Turner and Jack Sparrow are tied up has nothing to do with it! *looks around*  
  
Ok, I know the plot's confusing but bear with us. And, erm, sorry I haven't posted in forever, but*dodges random objects including paper balls, books and keyboards* I was grounded and I had the flu and I don't want to die! *dodges chair and Mercedes Benz* If you kill me no more chapters! *throwing of objects ceases* thank you. -Talon  
  
Ok, well, erm, it was all her fault so don't kill me, kill her.-Raven  
  
Chapter 9  
Brooding  
  
"Jade, you have to fight it!" Elizabeth urged. Jade seemed unable to comprehend what she said, still clutching her temples. David had backed away in fear, not having the faintest clue what was going on. "Jade!" Elizabeth called again, trying to beak Barbossa's hold on her. And then. . .  
Jade sat up, removed her hands from her head and was fine. Fine, but furious.  
"Jade?" Elizabeth said curiously.  
"Somehow, someday, I'm gonna kill 'im! He was just playin' with me, dammit."  
"Excuse me." David said, in a rather small voice. "But, what's going on?"  
"See this necklace?" Jade snapped angrily. "Barbossa's got one a the beads, an he's using it to control me! Dunno how he can, but he can!"  
David looked utterly horrified by the very notion.  
"Don' worry." she drawled viciously. "I'm the on'y one he's got it in for, really. 'E wants to kill me cause of me dad."  
"Who is he?" David asked cautiously, sitting down next to her.  
"Jack Sparrow."  
David had quickly leapt up from the bed and was in his corner again.  
"Y-y-you're dad's J-J-J-J-Jack S-S-Sparrow"  
"Aye." she said. "But that's not important. The important thing is I kill Barbossa 'fore he kills me."  
"Jade, I think killing is something we should leave to your father." Elizabeth scolded, although it was clear she hated Barbossa with equal force.  
  
"Something gives me the creepy feeling that. . .he can't. So I want to do it for him!" Jade scowled and turned to David.  
  
"So, why'd he kidnap you anyway?"  
David sighed and sat once more on the bed. Although, this time he didn't have any need to leap up again.  
"My father was a printer." he began  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will leaned over the edge of the Pearl, staring into the waters. Those same waters, which were now so peaceful, had swallowed Jack last night in pure fury. He fingered the hat in his left hand, having yet to have relinquished his grip on it. If only the storm had waited just a little while longer to blow in! If only!  
"Will." Anamaria said softly, coming up beside him. "Jack died at sea. It's what he'd've wanted. The important thing now is to find Jade and return her to her own home."  
Will sighed, still staring into the waters. Whoever had done this, whoever the hell had done this would pay. They had taken his wife and friend, his children, and ruined what was left of Jack's before he died.  
"Will." Anamaria urged. "If anybody oughta be upset about him, it should be me. I knew 'im better than anyone else on this ship, believe it or not."  
Will turned sorely and stared at her. Her face was streaked with kohl and her dark eyes were red. He marveled at her ability to keep a steady voice.  
"We both know that he wouldn't 'ave died if he wasn't meant to. But I'll miss the cheating louse as much as you."  
"Why?" Will asked hoarsely. His personal impression of Jack and Anamaria's relationship had been that of violence, names, anger, rum, and an occasional tame conversation between the fights.  
"I have my reasons." she said quietly, turning to stalk toward the captain's cabin. "Think about what I've said."  
Will watched her leave, and personally felt the pirate had never looked so graceful. Unheedingly, he turned back to the waters and sighed again. He tried to ignore the throb of his heart, the awful reality of knowing there would be no more Jack. Never again would he see his friend. There would only be a deep gash where a pirate had once stood. His memories of swordfights, drunken nights, and swapping insults would now be mingled with grief. If, when he managed to find Jade, how could he tell her that her father, the man she had cursed and waited for, was dead? Each day she would stare at the coast, and for nothing. And how could he tell Elizabeth? That night she had spent on the beach with Jack had forged a friendship between them, despite how rude and insulting they were toward one another.  
"Land ho!" he heard a parrot cry jubilantly from atop the shoulder of it's master. Will didn't look up. They'd stop, gather fresh water, then be off again in pursuit of the Rosy Serpent.  
The Black Pearl stopped abruptly as the anchor was dropped, and for no particular reason, Will dropped the hat and hobbled into one of the boats headed for a small island. He saw Anamaria eye him with caution as Gibbs rowed, but Will didn't look back. The boat slowly came to rest after several minutes of travel on a sand bank. Will picked up his crutch and hoisted it under his arm, clambering out as he did so.  
"You go look fer fruit, Turner." Gibbs instructed, handing him a heavy sack. "Coconuts an' bananas if ye can. The other stuff'll rot.'  
Will nodded and hobbled into the jungle, ignoring the faint sting and itch telling him that his bandages needed to be changed if he wanted to heal. For ten minutes, he searched alone, save for the company of heat, mosquitoes, and lizards. Finally, he found a tree heavily laden with coconuts. He gathered one off the ground and was about to stuff it into the sack when a slightly slurred drawl met his ear.  
"That one's no good, Will. See, there're several monkeys nearby who'll eat anything that touches the ground and they passed that one three times already. I doubt you'd want to eat it. My, my, one day out of my company and you're back in the habit of doing stupid things.  
  
So? so? SOOOOOOO!? I worked pretty hard on this so appreciate it! NOW!- Talon She had sugar. *shrugs* we try to keep her away from Halloween candy but it never works. S'lavie, R&R or I think she'll eat me.-Raven LOOOOOOOOOVE ITTTTTTTTTTT!-Talon 


	11. Rum at last!

Author's note:  
  
Hi! Sorry this was so *screams as scimitar is thrown at her* Hey! I'm trying to! *gasps as she dodges 1993 Toyota truck* What? Are you gonna throw the Eiffel tower at me? *dodges Eiffel tower.* Hey! -Talon  
  
*laughs*-Raven  
  
Ooh! Guess what I got from my Great Grandma! *shows off coin necklace* *Gets attacked by Barbossa*-Talon  
  
Aah! So ye be cursed!- Barbossa  
  
Uh, no, dude. This is from 1876. See the eagle and the stars and the American Lady Liberty?-Talon  
  
Huh?- Barbossa  
  
Talon! You probably just altered the setting of the space time continuum, resulting in either utter implosion and destruction of all that is or the complete alterations of history as we know it!-Raven  
  
Crap! *dodges cannonball* Well, Nobody'll believe Barbossa saw an American coin that hasn't been invented yet. Or he'll die. Either suits me. -Talon Btw, Raven wrote quite a bit of this, so goodies for her for finally getting off her bum! Really, Good job, Raven!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rum at last  
  
Will whirled around in shock.  
  
"J-Jack?" he stammered uncertainly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So." Jade confirmed, lounging back on the bed. "Yer dad gots a ton of money off the printing press, an' Barbossa's holdin' you ransom. Charming."  
  
"Not exactly ransom." David corrected. "See, he killed my dad. He's already taken all our family pewter, silver, gold-"  
  
"So ye're a rich boy havin to live the life of a sailor. Big whoo! My dad wouldn' e'en let me go anywhere dangerous with 'im! Ye're lucky."  
  
David narrowed his eyes and glared coldly at her. Jade, however, hadn't noticed, as a faint crash had met her ears. Quickly, she dropped to the floor and put her ear to the cold wood.  
  
"WHAT-" David began, but Jade cut him off.  
  
"Mrs. Turner's finally gone asleep. Do yeh really wanna wake 'er up by yellin? No, ye don'."  
  
"What are you doing?" the printer boy demanded. "Why are you listening to the floor?"  
  
Jade sat up and shot an icy look at him.  
  
"I'm gonna tell yeh somethin' me dad always says to Gibbs, our firs' mate." at the mention of her father, David grimaced, but Jade ignored him. "Never question a crazy man. An', as I'm his daughter, ne'er question a crazy girl either."  
  
David shut immediately up and Jade returned her ear to the floor. She heard sailor voices chattering away as they feasted on meat and weevil filled bread.  
  
"Yeah!" one with a slur laughed. "I 'ear the cap'n's a gonna use the woman and the whelps to get ol' Sparrow o'er 'ere! Once 'e does-" There was a sudden uproar of laughter, then a particularly slow sounding idiot laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Once Sparrow's outta the picture, there'll on'y be one pirate ship better than us, and e'en Blackbeard's gotta kick it someday!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"You jus' wait till the spawn of Sparrow sees what we gots in store fer 'er!"  
  
Jade sat up and scowled. She wasn't the spawn of anything! It made her sound like some kind of frog!  
  
"What did you hear?" David demanded. Jade shook her head.  
  
"Nuthin' important." At that moment, a weak sort of cry echoed through the tiny cabin. Emily had woken up.  
  
"They'll starve to death if we don't do something." David said. Jade grabbed his arm in one hand and her sword in the other.  
  
"That's why we're gonna get 'em some food." she replied, easing the door open.  
  
"Are you mad?" he cried.  
  
"Probably, come on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A strange, raggedy pirate blinked up at Will in confusion.   
  
"You be thinkin' I'm Jack bloody Sparrow?" The man chuckled quietly "You mean that pirate who be drinkin' hisself blind drunk fer the pain, and the though' that a certain 'Jade' will never be seen again?"  
  
Will shouted, hobbling off in the direction the man had gestured. Then he abruptly stopped, finding a completely drunk Jack attempting to dance around a fire, while drinking rum.  
  
"Will?" Jack slurred, looking in Will's general direction.   
  
"Hello, Jack." The smith said stiffly, he'd never actually been fond of rum or drunkenness.  
  
"Howss yerr rib?" Jack stumbled carefully.  
  
"I almost don't need the crutch. You on the other hand-"  
  
"Jade!" Jack suddenly demanded, his eyes out of focus. "Where is she?"  
  
"We haven't found her yet. We came out here looking for you."  
  
"Tha's nice"  
  
Will rolled his eyes, and waited until Jack fell down, mostly from the rum, and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up, and heard an explosion near his head. He leaned up and caught a glimpse of Will tossing a big keg of rum into a large, blazing fire.   
  
"Will! Why did you burn the rum?" Jack called, bewildered, then winced as his (many) injuries decided to add pain to his body. The rum had dulled the aches and blinding pain for a while, but that was wearing off. Not to mention the hangover as a result of a good five to six straight bottles of rum.  
  
Will rushed over to see how his companion was doing. Seeing that Jack was is as good a condition as could be expected from a cut leg, a broken arm, and goodness knows how many other wounds, he then answered, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. With the entire crew of the Black Pearl looking for you, do you think that there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?"  
  
"But Will, WHY DID YA BURN THE RUM?" Jack shouted at Will's face.   
  
"Jack, I already answered that." Will tossed a few more bottles of rum into the now blazing fire.   
  
"Will, you 'ave learned a lot from tha' lass Elisabeth."  
  
"Jack, it wouldn't hurt you to take a leaf from her book. Anyway, you might want to have your hat back." Will handed the ripped up, now even more so, hat to Jack. Jack gratefully sat it upon its perch of his head.   
  
An old pirate, the one Will had managed to get reasonable directions from, ran out of the trees on the island screaming, "The Island is burning!! Help us!!"   
  
Jack gazed at the pirate and called "Sam! What're you doing on this godforsaken tab bit of island?"  
  
The man glared at Jack, and with a faintly slurred voice retorted "You dirty scum! Jack, havn't you recalled marooning me here yeself? Ye told that forever-damned Barbossa to toss me off yer bloody ship, and ne'er looked back! I saved ya las' night, when I shoulda strangled ya!"  
  
Will blinked, surprised at this strange turn of events. Jack looked scandalized, and fell back into the sand, crying out as his broken arm was wrenched to one side. "Me, maroon you, me second mate? Be yer mind twisted by that rum you allus be drinkin'?"  
  
"Jack, if anyone should be accused of rum they 'allus be drinkin', then it should be you! Yer the one who ruined me life by lettin' me be a blasted pirate."  
  
"It ain't my fault the path you chose!"  
  
Will stared at both Jack and 'Sam', until Anamaria and several other embers of the Black Pearl arrived, and all gaped as they mouthed wordlessly at each other.   
  
"Erm, an explanation would be nice...." Anamaria said coolly. 


	12. Exploration

Yo ho ho! It's Talon here! Ok, here's the new arrangement so we post sooner. I write the 1st half of the story, Raven, the second half. Then I edit. Oh! And for any confused readers, this is the third time we have completely had to reload this story, and the first time it's under the correct genre. That's why we have virtually no reviews and I am typing this notice so late. Anyway, enjoy! -Talon  
  
  
  
We don't care what you have to do to get reviewers! In the immortal words of Christopher Paolini! (writer of Eragon, a must-read!) "Dance nake in the streets with your hair on fire if you have to! Spread the news!" so, yeah! ALso, a recommended PotC story besides this is Lost, by mak4. Our stories are rather similar, and Talon almost accused them of copying, in a joking way. anyhoo, Similar plot, only even better than this one! it's good. -Raven  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Exploration  
  
"Just a little further!" Jade urged, practically dragging David along with her free hand.  
  
"You are insane!" He hissed. "You're heading straight for the mess hall filled with pirates."  
  
"I think we've established that I know I'm insane, Davy!" Jade retorted ferociously. "We'll just pretend to be ship's boys, snatch a couple 'o grapes and biscuits and be gone. Course, for the kids ta eat, we'll have ta keep out of our lovely accomodations."  
  
David stared at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging partly open.  
  
"What!?" she demanded.   
  
"I didn't know you knew such a big word as accomodations!"  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped, cuffing him round the head. "I didn' ask you fer an English lesson! Now c'mon!"  
  
Together, they snuck across the virtually empty decks, trying to find their way down to the mess hall. It was difficult, as the ship was huge and it was very nearly unfathomable as to where one might find a hidden door. They stopped only once, as Jade leaned over the side, peering into the water.  
  
  
"Don't lean over the railing!" her father warned "You'll fall in!"  
  
"But daddy!" she exclaimed. "There's dolphins! See?"  
  
He joined her and peered overboard.  
  
"Tha's good luck." he said with a grin. "Maybe we'll get the Pearl back! Once we get off this woebegotten ship! You know how hard it was for me to convince them to let you on?"  
  
"Pretty?" she guessed, leaning further in.  
  
"Yes." he confirmed, pulling her back. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't fall overboard. Ye're a clever girl, Jade, but you do stupid things."  
  
"I wish I were a dolphin." she sighed, watching the magnificent creatures nip playfully at one another.  
  
"Fantasies of a seven-year-old girl. Nah, we are free. Just not as free as them. Tell ya what." he rummaged in the pockets of his tattered old blue coat and extracted a carved, wooden dolphin. "Take it. I dunno what I'd do with it."  
  
"Thanks daddy!" she exclaimed, cupping it in her hands. It seemed to smile at her playfully, eager to toy with her. Joyfully, she glanced over the edge again.  
  
"What did I just tell you?" Jack demanded, pulling her back.  
  
"Um, that you didn' want the dolphin?" she tried.  
  
"No."  
  
"That I was se'en?"  
  
"No. And stop talking like a common sailor. I'd like some proper English outta ya."  
  
"Oh! I know!" she cried. "You jus' told me ta talk good!"  
  
"No. Don't. Lean. Over. the. Edge. Comprende?"  
  
She stared blankly at him.  
  
"Comprendo!" he said. "Comprende means understand, comprendo means understood."  
  
"Why didn't you say that then?"  
  
"I thought I'd try some Spanish on you."  
  
"But you just told me to speak English. An' I ain't ne'er bin to Spain."  
  
"You know Jade." he said. "If you remain as thick as you are, you'll always be in the thick of things, and it'll be long and thick for you to get out, so I'd advise you stop being thick."  
  
She stared at him again, squeezing the wooden dolphin to contain her laughs. Shrugging, she leaned over the edge again and waved at the dolphins with her free hand.  
  
"Jade!"  
  
"Jade" David exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah." she mumbled, following him across the deck. She had lost the dolphin ages ago. Now she had a sword instead. After quite a while, they made their way into the mess hall. Jade, with some difficulty, pretended to be a boy as they snitched a few biscuits, a piece of meat, a rather soggy-looking apple, and a flask if water. David looked as though he were going to lose his meager lunch, which wasn't saying much. Barbossa certainly didn't understand hygiene. The crew stank, the mess hall stank. They used foul language and terrible manners. On the Pearl, they bathed regularly (and bathing in sea water wasn't easy) and cleaned the decks every day. This place was hideous!  
  
"C'mon!" David urged, and they fled. Barely had they returned to the cabin with the food, when Jade heard someone cackle:  
  
"Wouldn't it be a lovely night for a little dance, now, miss Sparrow?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on the island, the crew was staring at Jack, Sam (the strange old pirate), and Will. Mostly Jack.  
"As I said before, I think we ALL DESERVE AN EXPLANATION!!" Anamaria screamed in everyone's faces after a few moments of silence. 


	13. Plane and Dances

Chapter 12  
  
Plans and dances.  
  
Once again, Hi people!! We had to re-load our story onto fanfiction, so we lost a lot of reviewers, and we need more. - Raven Yeah! So just go tell everyone about the story!! - Talon Sooo, to all those who DID review, I'm glad you liked it, and suggestions please. We need someone to tell us what we're doing wrong! (pleasenotaflameplease) - Raven  
  
Jade's eyes widened and she dropped the plate. It fell to the deck with a clang as food spilled across the deck. They were surrounded by twenty pirates, give or take a few gallows-birds. They were trapped. Retaining as much dignity as she could muster, she whirled around and stared Barbossa straight in the eye.  
  
"No." she said icily. "It would not be a fine night for a dance."  
  
"That's too bad." he sighed, pulling a chain from his pocket. "Because my men like to 'dance' with women who are willing."  
  
"This is Barbossa." David murmured. "I never saw him face to face." Then, David said something both very brave, and very stupid. "You were never dead! You aren't as powerful as you say you are!"  
  
"Icksnay on the eadday!" Jade hissed. To add insult to injury, David went on.  
  
"You clutch your chest when nobody's watching, and you wheeze when you talk. If you'd been brought back from the dead like your toady said, you wouldn't do that."  
  
Barbossa leaned down to stare him in the eye.  
  
"THen what do you suppose happened, lad?" he said mockingly.  
  
"Somone came back for you." Jade said suddenly. "I've heard the story a million times meself! Me dad shot you, and after 'e left, someone came back an' saved you."  
  
"You're smart." Barbossa chuckled. "But that won't last long. See, you can' do what I say you can't." he jiggled the bead, and Jade stood rigid as a board. "Boys!" he bellowed. "Have yerselves some fun!"  
  
"Jade!" David cried, but he was knocked aside by the pirates. He watched in horror as they swung her about like a rag doll. One man started playing a pennywhistle and soon the pirates were whooping and hollering. They took turns dancing around with her, spitting on her shoes and lauhing:  
  
"Daughter of the famous Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Not so proud anymore, is she?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" David yelled, pushing his way into the crowd. The men laughed and threw him aside.  
  
"Want a bit 'o fun yerself, eh lad?" a short, stubby man laughed. "Ye'll 'ave to wait in line!"  
  
Jade nearly screamed, but she couldn't. Her throat had stopped. She nearly choked when a man grabbed her roughly by the waist, and cried 'Ne'er gonna find a mate, this'un. She's a boy hip-up!" And to prove his point, he nearly ripped open her shirt, but Barbossa yelled "Leave it there, we don' wanna see that." Perhaps the most merciful thing the wretched fraud of a captain did was to warn them to leave her virginity, whether or not she would have a wedding day.  
  
Ne'er gonna find a mate, thisun! The pirate's words echoed in her head. He was right. Even if she survived this, even if her father stopped being so protective, she would never, ever get married. Inwardly, she cursed. She cursed Barbossa, the Rosy Serpent, Barbossa, these pirates, Caroline Ramose, Barbossa, and all things of the sort. She tried to reach for her sword, which lay amidst the mess of spilled food, but it was like trying to move underwater wearing a corset. Each time she opposed Barbossa's hold, pain and nausea swept across her and her neck burned.   
  
"Now, aren't you a fine lady?" growled an African man with dreadlocks and tattoos covering his bare arms. Jade tried to struggle, but t the outside world she hung limp in the man's arms. He smiled and grabbed her by the arms, swinging her like an old rag. She supposed that was his idea of dancing.   
  
Daddy. She thought desperately. Where are you, Daddy, I need you now! Please be alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was hungover. It was best for him to accept it and get on with his life, but he didn't. Anamaria had splinted his gashed leg and broken arm, so that didn't quite help his situation because it was hard for him to do much of anything. Except drink, of course. The best way to cure hangover was more alcohol. It was better than watching Will move freely around, now that he needed no more need of the crutch he had given to Jack. So, Jack sat in his cabin. To all the world, he was so drunk he was unconscious. But that wasn't possible, because it took at least four bottles of rum, three of ale, and six of wine to do that to him. To any crew member who knew him, he was thinking. According to Mr. Cotton, the Rosy Serpent wasn't too far ahead. Jack's compass agreed. So, he was sitting in his room, planning.  
  
When he had come up with a reasonably good one that wouldn't get them all killed, he left his room. It had been two days now since he had left the island, and Sam was far from pleasant. His leg was nearly healed though (thanks to all the rum), so moving was fairly easy. But Sam, of course, had to get in his face.  
  
"Were you in your cabin sleeping and getting drunk again?" he demanded.  
  
"No." Jack corrected, trying to get around him. "I was in my cabin planning and drinking again. There's quite a difference." Sam barred his way. Jack groaned and massaged his eyes. "Boy, get out of my way or I'll toss you on one of those godforsaken spits of land, I swear there're plenty."  
  
Sam scowled and inched off to the right. Jack shoved him as he made his way up to the whel, where Anamaria was in charge.  
  
"How far?" he asked, staring at the horizon. Anamaria glared at him.  
  
"I don't know." she said. "Two days, maybe three. Check your compass."  
  
"DO we have enough supplies?" he asked, ignoring her last statement.  
  
"Enough for another two weeks, if we don't bring on any more passengers. It would take of a roughly a day per new one."  
  
This time, Jack did pull out his compass.  
  
"We're definitely catching up!" he said. Anamaria glanced at him.  
  
"Don't do anything daft!" she snapped. "You always do something daft, like not bothering to tie yourself down during a storm, and now look! I care about Jade too, but if she loses a father in the process. . ."  
  
"If she loses me she'll get the Pearl, so all works out." Jack replied casually. Anamaria's glare went from 'shut-up' mode to 'cut-glass' mode in three seconds.  
  
"You never cared whether or not you actually died, so long as she's safe. Well, consider her feelings, Jack. She's yer daughter, you can't abandon her." Jack glanced back at her.  
  
"Don't worry." he assured her. "I don't plan to." She cocked an eyebrow. "Honestly. Because I'm planning on having a plan, so I can plan to save her, savvy?"  
  
Ana only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Will's down in the galley, he has a plan too, so you'd best check up on him. And that Sam boy, tell 'im ta put a boot p his arse or in his mouth, so long as he quits complainin'."  
  
"Will do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elisabeth." Will said, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Oh, Will." she said softly. "I had the most awful dream. Barbossa came back and he kidnapped me and the children, and Jade. . ."  
  
Suddenly, Will wasn't Will. He was a rotting, cursed pirate with a knife.  
  
"'ello poppit." he said. "Why don't you gimme another smooch?"  
  
"No!" Elisabeth cried loudly, jerking awake. She was in a cabin, with both her children in her arms. Shakily, she hugged them close, fighting tears. David and Jade were gone. Probably to use the privy, though what could possess them to wander off onto that ship was beyond her. However, so long as they were gone for now . . .  
  
She unbuttoned her gown and gathered her children into her arms. At least now she could feed them without the fear of being too revealing in front of anyone, especially two barely-teenagers.  
  
For about ten minutes, the twins fed, until at last they curled up in her arms and went back to sleep. Elisabeth buttoned her shirt again and glanced at the door. They had been gone a long time. Suspicious, she laid William and Emily down and ventured out, only to watch in horror what the pirates were doing to Jade. David tried again and again to stop them, but was beaten each time to the point of unconsciousness.   
  
"Stop Barbossa!" Elisabeth cried. The captain turned and glared at her. Elisabeth stared him down. "So now you're picking on children? Leave her alone. Just because they decided to leave your unlocked cabin is no reason to treat her like a. . . like a rag doll!"  
  
"And why does it concern you?" he demanded, grinning like the oaf he was.  
  
"Go eat an apple." she spat.  
  
"I've had plenty, thank you." he laughed. "And I enjoyed every one of them! I suppose you're right. This isn't quite as much fun anymore." he snapped his fingers and the men grudgingly released her. Jade staggered for a moment, then spat at Barbossa's feet.  
  
"Shine your shoes with it." she growled, retrieving her sword. She didn't swing it, though. Clearly, she hadn't the energy. Her eyes were red and her face pale. "You're nothing but a fraud, a mutineer, and the innermost circle of hell will be reserved for you." Retaining her dignity, she walked elegantly back to the cabin, followed by a battered David, who mouthed 'thank you', to Elisabeth. When he did so, she felt a familiar sense, as though she'd seen it before. She'd worry about that later. Angrily, she turned back to Barbossa.  
  
"I'd be going back to my cabin if I were you, Miss Turner."  
  
"Go back to hell." she snapped. "You'd feel much more at home there." Then she, too, turned back to the cabin. Barbossa pretended to have more dignity now, but he was clearly more despicable than ever before.  
  
Ok, I know, short, but we could use advice from our reviewers, pretty please.-Talon  
  
*hinthint* oh, and by the way, Like we said before, do all that it takes to get people to read this story.-Raven  
  
R&R 


End file.
